A Dream Come True: Nenes Harem
by GrimGrave
Summary: Will be rated M starting next chapter. With a twist of fate, Nene Andou will get what she has always wanted. Times three! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

GrimGrave does not own the characters or the manga/anime. Nor is he making any money by writing this.

"Talking"

_´Thinking´_

**A Dream Come True: Nene´s Harem**

**Chapter 1 - Maidens Glass Hearts and a Foul Mouth**

Kamizono Private Academy. The campus consisting elementary, middle and high school, with over 3000 students attending over the different grades. The motto of the academy is _"To bring up talents from all departments and fields."_

And it is here the tale of a certain girl will unfold. A tale of a certain redhead and a twist of fate.

"Kaaaageeeeyaaamaaaa-kuuuuuun~!"

"Oh no.."

Every day, every lunch break: Nene Andou would always try her hardest to have lunch with as many cute girls (or boys, but mostly girls) as possible. Naturally, many were sceptical and/or creeped out by the fact alone. No one knew what she would do if they were alone with her.

This day was no different.

"Aaaargh! L-Leave us alone already!"

"Kageyama-kun! Saotome-kun! Don't be shy, lets engage in a bonding lunch up on the roof, just the three of us~!" Nene Andou, class president of class 1-6. Her dream is to become the head of the student council, which she strives for in any way possible. However, one wish has been growing within her for quite some time, and little does she know that it will soon be granted.

"No way! We're not trusting you for a second!" Torako Kageyama shouted back at the redhead, running as fast as she could down the hallways with her friend Suzume Saotome right behind her.

"Aww, surely you couldn't be so cruel enough to break this maiden's heart, Kageyama-kuuun~!"

"I don't see any maiden, only a pervert! A pervert!"

"Oh, flatter~"

"I wasn't a compliment!"

The class president continued chasing the two classmates throughout a good portion of the school before loosing sight of them.

"Oh, they got away huh? A shame…" Nene said with frown. "I guess I'll have to eat my lunch alone then."

With a heavy heart, Nene walked to the nearest staircase leading to the roof to eat her lunch, her mind locked in thoughts about her situation.

_´Its not fair… I actually just wanted to eat lunch with them… Though, having them feed me or vice versa would have been a nice touch~ Oh how I long for the day when I have a beautiful girl all to myself. There's so many of them that are my types, its so hard to choose!´_

Nene let out a dreading chuckle as she kept on walking, not paying any attention to her surroundings whatsoever, which resulted with the class president walking straight into another person, falling on her behind right on the floor. She groaned in slight pain.

"Oww.. What the heck…. ! Why hello there.. Minato-kun.."

Before Nene was Minato Ooba, a tall girl with a look heavily similar to the ganguro style, an ample chest that outdid the others by far, but with a naïve, childish personality. As of right now she had too fallen to the ground, causing her to be on the edge of crying and quite confused.

"Uuh…I-I…Im s-sorry…Nngh…uuuhh.."

"I-I-Its okay! Really! It was my fault anyway!" Nene practically shouted, trying to stop the other girl from crying a river right in the hallway. "Really, no harms done! Im alright, Im not mad!"

"Uuh…*sniff* O-okay.." Minato sobbed, her tears slowly stopping from running down her cheeks.

_´Crisis averted!´ _Nene thought, sighing with relief. As she slowly got up, dusting herself off in the process, she let her eyes absorb the beauty of the ganguro-styled girl, eyeing her like candy. She let out a chuckle, causing Minato to feel nervous and slightly afraid.

"W-what…?"

"Your image is once more etched into my mind~ Fuh fuh fuh fuh…" Nene said with a grin as she stared down at Minato, her cleavage fully visible from her point of view.

Getting teary eyed and growing more nervous, Minato got up and ran away, leaving Nene behind smirking to herself.

"And there goes another one…" The redhead sighed, resumed her original plan to get to the roof and eat her bento.

* * *

In another part of the Academy, at a certain classroom, not too far from Nene´s location.

"Oi, Nonomura. Any idea of where Torako is?" The juvenile delinquent, Ushio Makunouchi, asked Ayumi who simply shook her head with a apologetic smile.

"Im s-sorry Makunouchi-san, but I think Torako-san and Suzume-san already went out somewhere.."

"Tch… Oh well. I guess I'll eat my lunch on the roof then if Im gonna be alone. Unless you want to come?"

Again, the young blonde wore an apologetic smile while gently shaking her head. "S-sorry, but I have to buy my lunch at the cafeteria.."

"Oh. No sweat, I could do with some alone time. Catch you later."

And with that, Ushio began venturing to the roof of the academy, her convenience store-bought "lunch" in hand.

Meanwhile…

"Aaahh… Its rather peaceful once you sit here by yourself, isn't it… It puts my fragile maiden heart at ease.." Nene said to herself, sitting on the stone bench, enjoying the view. "Perhaps I should eat lunch by myself like this more often…"

The class president was about to take a bite of her lunch when there was the sound of a creaking metal door behind her; turning around by reflex to see what it was, Nene´s eyes instantly became filled with a predatory lust mixed with an overflow of happiness.

_´Fuh fuh fuh fuh! Forget what I said! TARGET LOCK ON! Makunouchi Ushio-kun! Play it cool Nene!´_

"Ooh! Makunouchi-kun! A pleasure seeing you here!" The redhead waved at her spiky-haired classmate who seemingly froze upon opening the door.

_´Damn it! Of all people, SHE had to be here?´ _Ushio thought. _´Tch.. If I make a run for it, she probably just run after me…´_

"Tsk, you're here? And here I thought I could at least eat my lunch peacefully.."

"Now now Makunouchi-kun!" Nene interrupted. "Lets not get hostile. I want a peaceful lunch as much as you do. In fact, I want us to have a simple, _bonding_ lunch to deepen our friendship~"

Ushio let out a irritated sigh, but yet close the door behind her and walked over to sit on the same stone bench as Nene, but making a noticeable space between them much to Nene´s dismay. The delinquent put her plastic bag on the ground and picked up her bought lunch: convenience store bread, jam & butter bread, and a soda.

Nene simply stared at the "lunch" in disbelief.

"Makunouchi-kun, what is that?"

"My lunch, obviously." Ushio stated, earning a disapproving scowl from the class president.

"No no no! That wont do Makunouchi-kun! You're a girl aren't you? You should think about your health and.. Figure… Oh such lovely shape..~"

"Oi hentai-freak! I'm gonna leave if you're just gonna ogle me the whole time!" Ushio snapped at the class president, who only smirked wider back at her.

"Ooh? Would you perhaps like if I did something else besides ogling..? Ufuh fuh fuh.."

"You're pissing me off! Keep your damn lesbian-perversions to yourself!" Ushio yelled at Nene, annoyed a great deal, as she took a bite out of her jam & butter bread. Nene let out a chuckle in response, clearly not affected by Ushio´s outburst or name-calling.

"I assure you Makunouchi-kun, I keep all perverted fantasies to myself.. Locked inside my mind, clear as day~ All I have to do is to close my eyes.. And you're right there before me, slowly undress-"

"Don't you even dare say another damn word!" Ushio shouted, her cheeks slowly turning into a fade crimson colour, bits of bread being spit out of her mouth in the process. "And open your eyes!"

"Fuh fuh fuh… Makunouchi-kun, lets not get too riled up. Instead, let us continue our bonding lunch~"

"You're the one who started it all!" The delinquent let out a loud, annoyed sigh. "I eat what I want, and this is what I bought. Deal with it." She took another bite of her bread, her eyes shifting to the view of the rest of the academy while Nene, still smirking to herself, ate of her bento. Her gaze was going back and forth between the same view, and Ushio´s body; from the spiky hair, to the luscious legs. Hell, the whole tomboyish look was turning Nene on every time. As a result, a small trail of blood found its way down her nose, ending at her lips in which she by reflex licked up the drops. Noticing what had happened, Nene proceeded to wipe it off with the back of her hand, quickly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You're thinking something perverted again aren't you?"

"I'm only silently complementing your figure…" Nene replied with a smug smile. Ushio immediately tossed what little was left of her bread into her mouth, ate it and got up without hesitation.

"That's it, I'm withdrawing!" Ushio began to start walking, beginning with stepping on the bench to walk on top of it rather than around it. Nene, who didn't want her classmate to go got up as well, reached out and grabbed Ushio by the sleeve.

"W-Wait! Don't go, I'll stop I promi- Uah!"

"Idiot! Don't pull so suddenl- Agh!"

With a heavy thud and a few bruises, the two girls had stumble off the bench in the direction they were faced at moments earlier. Due to the sudden pull, Ushio had fallen into Nene´s direction and onto her, resulting with Nene taking her classmate's weight and therefore fallen to the floor as well. At the bottom, Nene was lying on her back and on top of her was Ushio, with the delinquent's pulled hand had ended up on Nene´s right breast during the fall.

After a few seconds of recuperating from the sudden impact, the two young girls realized just what kind of situation they were in; Ushio felt Nene´s heart beat faster, and the touch caused her to feel warmer. Both their minds were rampaging but they remain motionless.

_´This..! This! Its not a dream is it? ! Its real! Makunouchi-kun is touching! She's not moving away either? ! K-K-Kami-sama, thank you! Please, don't let this end! S-S-should I try and touch her in return? M-maybe I can get away with it…! B-But what if it makes her back off? ! NO! I c-cant let it happen!´_

_´The hell Ushio? ! Back away and make a run for the door! Stop feeling her up! Just… Just stop it! She may think this is all fine and well, but you know better! Enough groping, just get up… Get. UP! Why are you even still here, staring at her… Her… Her…´_

Amber eyes met olive green, and the eye-contact remained for minutes and minutes on end. Neither of them made a move, their faces flushing redder as the seconds ticked away. The wind was blowing.

"Ushio…Chan…"

"Nene…"

Slowly, Nene raised her head as her left hand guided itself to the back of Ushio´s head, pulling said delinquent closer to herself. Their eyes remained locked onto each other.

_´She's not resisting..! Maybe..! Maybe she'll let me..? ! Oh Kami-sama, I beg of you! Please let me taste this maiden's lips!´_

_´S-shes pulling me closer! Ushio Makunouchi, resist damn you! There's still a chance! G-Go already! Run away! You can still make i- N-No!´_

Time seemed to freeze, the winds seemed to stop, and the moment felt as long as an age.

Lips met lips, and a burning haze impaled their bodies with searing heat trails. The moment seemed endless, and the two girls finally broke eye contact, their eyes slowly shut close as their lips moved, bit by bit, and kisses began to be exchanged between them. A bit hesitant and stiff, but they kissed. Over and over, up there on the roof. Their own private little realm

Nene and Ushio continued kissing, their tongues occasionally battling for dominance. Their hearts was beating at a rapid rate, and Nene was taking the opportunity to run her fingers through Ushio´s spike hair; gently and slowly, her fingers moved in circles, almost massaging the head, causing Ushio to let out a low moan into Nene´s mouth. Minutes passed on and eventually the two of them stopped for oxygen. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Nene broke the silence.

"Whow.."

"..Tch! N-Now look what you dragged me into..! I-I didn't enjoy it on b-bit, just so you know!" Ushio shouted at Nene, who simply wore a smug smile once more.

"Ooh? So that's why you didn't escape, kissed me back, and has yet to remove your hand from my chest? Not that I complain at all..~" Nene sighed happily as Ushio stared at her hand, that was still groping the class president's breast. She muttered a few curse words under her breath.

"Tch.."

"Makunouchi-kun.. No. Ushio-chan…" Ushio blushed further. Her face was as red as a tomato upon hearing Nene call her that with such a flirty tone. It was new to her, and even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she did like it.

"Stop… S-stop it.."

"Ushio-chan…" Nene got up, now in a sitting position, similar to Ushio.

"J-just stop it.."

"Ushio-chan… I believe… I've discovered something new about you… Fuh fuh fuh fuh…"

"No.. Y-you´re wrong..! I.."

Nene hooked a finger under Ushio´s collar, dragging it gently so they were face to face, barely an inch between them. Their breaths could be felt upon each others lips.

"So why don't you resist then? Come now… Its nothing wrong with being bisexual.. Or homo… And its certainly nothing wrong to fall for me either.." She wore a cocky grin as she planted soft kisses on Ushio´s cheek, down to her neck. Each of them sending shivers down the delinquent's spine.

_´Its not… Fair! How can something like this.. Feels so… Good…? Damn it all! I.. I've.."_

"Nene…" Ushio spoke quietly, her voice betraying her.

"Hmm~?"

"K…Ki…. Kiss me.. Please…" Ushio said again with a slightly clearer voice, her piercing stare directly locked onto Nene´s. The class president wore a face of surprise, but her mind was soaring.

_´That face! Ushio-chan is making such a lovely face! Its so rare, I want to take a photo! And she asked me to k-k-kiss her again! Thank you, thank you Kami-sama!´_

"Ask me once more, my lovely tomboy.."

"Nene.. Just… shut up.. And please.. Kiss me.."

"Hoou? Did I perhaps flip your switch? Or have you only been playing hard to get the whole time you-"

Nene never got to finish her sentence. Ushio, wearing a slight frown, had grabbed her by the head with both her hands, and pulled her in for a aggressive kiss. She made a pause in the midst of the kissing, speaking in a quiet, but harsh tone.

"Don't push it.. Nene."

Letting out a light chuckle, Nene nodded ever so slightly as they both kissed once more, with minor nibbling of lower lips on Ushio´s part.

Time was forgotten as the two made out, their arms wrapped around each other and their tongue lashing at one another for supremacy , until the bell rang loudly throughout the academy, which caught their attention.

"Aww.. I don't want to stop now.."

"Tsk, enough is enough… You're lucky you even got this far!"

"Now now _Ushio-chan~_ Nene said in a flirtatious voice, causing Ushio to blush yet again. Hearing Nene call her that with such a voice made her get goose bumps.

"Theres no need to let it end like this…" They looked at each other as they got up, dusting themselves off. "I'm sure your fragile glass heart is wanting more of my motherly, and womanly; Lets not forget it, closeness and love~"

Ushio stared dumbfounded at the class president for a little while before giving her a small smile, but a stern look. She blushed once more and sighed.

"It will be our secret. Not one word will slip past your lips, got it? !"

Nene chuckled. "Naturally! I will protect your maiden heart with all my courage and might, my dearest, sweet knucklehead.."

"What did you call me, hentai-freak? !"

* * *

A few minutes later, on their way to their homeroom..

"So, Ushio-chan~ Let me ask you something.."

Ushio let out a heavy sigh. "What now?"

"Now that we've discovered the truth of your sexuality~" Ushio gave her a glare. "Heh, so, let me ask you… Who in the class, besides _me~, _do you think looks good?" Nene said with a quirky grin in response to Ushio´s dumbfounded expression. Ushio frowned and settled with a stern glare as she tried to hide her blush.

"Tch..! You and your perverted brain.." She said as she looked away. A few seconds passed with Ushio still feeling Nene´s stare at her, causing Ushio to turn back to the redhead. "What? !"

"Weeeell?"

"You don't give up, do you? !" The spiky haired girl shouted. "Tch… Fine.. I.. Most of them look.. Good. But I guess Iizuka has a certain.. Charm, I suppose… Kazamatsuri as well. Happy now?"

"Fuh fuh fuh fuh… Kazamatsuri-kun and Iizuka-kun eh? True indeed. Kazamatsuri-kun surely enough is a tsundere, but her dere side will surely show itself.."

"I don't know what you are on about, but it sounds like you've got your eyes on Kazamatsuri too."

"_Aww_, is my sweet Ushio-chan getting jealous?"

"Shut up!"

The redhead smirked and inched close enough to Ushio to give her a swift peck on her cheek, causing the delinquent to blush and stare back at the redhead.

"If I ever would manage to capture the young madness's hearts, I'll be sure to let you play with them as well, my _darling~_ "

"…." Ushio remained silent, her face now a giant crimson spot. She stared at the floor as they walked, not saying anything for a minute.

"I'll hold you to it… S-s-s… Swee…Ugh, _sweetheart_…"

Nene´s face lit up. "Ushio-chan! Oh you're finally starting to open up your heart more for me~!"

Within a mere second, Ushio grabbed Nene´s jacket-collar and pulled her in for a slightly wet, but soft kiss on the lips, stunning the class president as she continued walking.

"Shut up.. Nene."

* * *

_´Ello there lads and lasses!** GrimGrave** here with what you just read, a Hyakko story! It took a little time, but I managed to get this chapter up and running._

_As always, leave a review and give me feedback; did you love it, hate it, or simply don't give a crap about it, let me know._

_For further info, visit my profile for a brief overlook of how my schedule looks regarding fics and whatnot._

_**GrimGrave**, out! Tally ho!_


	2. Chapter 2

GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and _Hyakko_ belongs to the creator **Haruaki Katō**. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

A/N: Hello! It has been a while since I first uploaded this story hasn't it? My apologies for the massive delay. But truth to be told, I lost interest along the way and I couldn't bring myself to continue with it.

But I'm putting my foot down! This story will be finished!

So enjoy!

**A Dream Come True: Nene's Harem**

**Chapter 2 - Three is a Pleasant Crowd**

Another day to face.

Ushio Makunouchi yawned loudly as she walked past the school gates, tired and worn out. After her somewhat coming out and realisation, she had been unable to sleep properly that night due to thoughts running rampage in her mind. She both hated and liked this new aspect of her life; it had its positive and negative sides but so far it was mostly negative.

After all, Nene Andou her self-proclaimed "girlfriend", had since the rooftop incident been even more clingy and affectionate towards her, which didn't go unnoticed by their classmates. Torako especially who almost blew a casket at Nene for being "perverted".

While Ushio agreed, she felt like slapping herself until her face was swollen. Now she, to a degree, enjoyed that side of Nene. She hated herself for liking it. She hated herself for actually looking forward to meet her again today.

And speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"_Ushio-chaaaaaaaaaan~~!_" Shouted Nene as she ran over to Ushio, immediately hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so, my darling!" The redhead said, already showering Ushio´s face with light kisses. The dirt-blonde haired delinquent wanted to turn away but slowly, she began to try and capture the redhead's lips with hers; eventually, they locked together, kissing passionately. The front yard of the academy was currently empty of people besides the two of them, meaning that they could kiss as much as they wanted. Nene was out of her closet a long time ago, but Ushio was still inside. And she didn't exactly want the others to know just yet, especially that she was with Nene of all people.

"Mmh…Oh Ushio…mmhm… My darling tomboy, I could never get enough of your kisses; I should've made my move on you right when I first saw you~" Nene cooed, earning an annoyed sigh from her girlfriend.

"You know, love is one thing, but the way you talk it sounds like it's about sex and nothing more. As expected from a hentai-freak like you."

"Oi oi oi!" Nene shouted back. "My love for you is as pure as the snow and big as a mountain! Don't think for even a second that I'm only after sex without any form of feelings involved!" The redhead was pointing accusingly at Ushio, a frown clearly visible on her face. The delinquent stared in disbelief at the serious side of her class president; Nene never usually acted like that, so it was a rare sight to come across. She let her expression soften up a bit and did what she felt was right.

She hugged Nene tightly, pressing her face against the class president's chest. "Tch… I'm sorry. I guess you really are serious about…us."

Nene looked down at Ushio, which wasn't very far down, with a smug grin. "Aww, I never thought you could be so cute when you're like this! Now that we've got that cleared out…" Nene said while hooking her index finger underneath Ushio's collar, pulling her closer. "What do you say about going to the restroom and enjoy ourselves a bit before classes, neh?"

As much as Ushio wanted to punch Nene in the face at that moment, she already knew that Nene knew her answer. After a deep kiss, the two of them began to hurry inside.

**::::::::**

The day slowly continued its cycle; more students began to arrive at the academy and amongst them were the dark-haired proud daughter of the Iizuka family, Tatsuki. Ever one to rather show up too early than too late, Tatsuki walked in a fast but steady pace through the main gates until a voice beckoned her from afar.

"Iizuka-saaan! Good morning!" Tatsuki stopped her tracks and turned around. Further back, she spotted her friend and classmate, Ayumi Nonomura. As the short blonde hurried over to Tatsuki, the dark-haired girl waved back at her friend with a light smile. "Good morning Ayumi-san. A surprise to see you at this hour."

Ayumi giggled. "Likewise… I just thought of swinging by the library before heading to class, you know, getting ready for the history test next week and all…" The blonde shifted nervously as she talked, obviously not feeling up to the test, which didn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki.

"Nothing good will come out worrying too much Ayumi. If you want, I'll help you-"

"GOOD MOOOOOORNING TATSUKI, AYUMI!"

The duo turned around to spot the source of the yelling, who was currently running towards them; Torako Kageyama and Suzume Saotome. The other duo of their circle was arriving at such a fast pace, they collided into Tatsuki, knocking her down to the ground and landing on top of her. Ayumi, who had managed to step aside in time, immediately rushed to her friend's aid. "I-I-Iizuka-san! A-Are you alright?!"

Coughing and struggling to both get her friends off her and regain her breath, the raven-haired girl let out a raspy reply.

"Of course I'm not, Ayumi-san! Torako, Suzu! Get off me!"

The brunette was first to get up, clearly dazed, but she managed. Torako on the other hand was both pushed and pulled by Tatsuki and Ayumi respectively in order to get off, as she was addled as well. She came around after a few seconds, with her trademark sheepish grin.

"Yo! Good morning the both of you!" The blonde trouble-maker said while scratching the back of her head. She felt a blow strike her noggin seemingly out of nowhere until she noticed Tatsuki standing over her; seething with anger.

"It was a good morning until you showed up! What gives with literally running into me this early?!"

Torako grinned again. "So if I had run into you later today it wouldn't have been as annoying?" Another punch landed on her noggin, teaching her not to further annoy Tatsuki for now. She rubbed her forehead gently. "OW! Okay okay, sorry! Geez… So! What brings you two out here so early?"

Tatsuki shot her friend an agitated glare as she began to walk away from her less appreciated friends. "Ayumi-san and I were heading off to the library to cram in some extra studying if you don't mind. You _are _aware of our test next week, right?" Torako and Suzume looked at one another with poker faces that were not completely flawless; sweat dripped down from their foreheads, and with a sheepish smile they looked back at Tatsuki.

"O-O-Of course! N-No we are t-totally aware! In f-fact we were on our w-way to the l-library as well, right Suzu?!"

Suzume stared sadly down at the ground just before she shifted to look down at her belly. She patted it gently and muttered a low "...Onigiri…" to no one in particular. While Ayumi giggled at her friend's quirks, Tatsuki felt her veins almost pop out of her forehead as she deadpanned with a loud sigh.

"You better get started if you want to at least get a passing score-"

"Oh! Good morning Touma!" Torako interrupted. She waved fanatically at the glasses-wearing brunette in front of the gates, which Touma ignored completely. Touma walked past the group without a second glance, ignoring whatever was said or whatever gestures was made to attract her attention, especially Torako's.

"Oi, Touma! Good morning! Repeat after me!" The blonde cried out, desperate to gain even a single glance of acknowledgement from the brunette; she was jogging up to Touma with her mind set on having a talk with her, or to drag her off to her usual random events.

Tatsuki shrugged it off with a sigh and faced Ayumi. "Ayumi-san, shall we head to the library? I'm sure Torako-san will show up later to peek at our notes anyway."

"Y-You can go ahead Iizuka-san!" Ayumi said with an apologetic look. "I-I kinda have something to talk to Suzu-chan about…" The dark-haired girl shot her smaller friend a quizzically look but nodded nonetheless. As she walked away, Ayumi turned to Suzume, whispering.

"So... Uhm, I guess Torako-san hasn't had any luck with Kazamatsuri-san then…" The brunette simply shook her head as her reply. "Oh… W-well then, let's be extra supportive of her today! I'm sure it will all work out in the end! Right?" Once again, Suzu replied with a simple gesture, this time it was a nod. They smiled.

"Then, we should probably get going so Iizuka-san-" Ayumi felt Suzu grab her by the wrist to prevent her from moving. The small blonde looked back at her friend who patted her belly with a poker face. "I want to eat Udon."

"Eh?"

**:::::::**

Meanwhile, Tatsuki had entered the building, and was heading further towards the library. Her light frown was still the dominant expression of her features as she walked on, irritated by her friend's demeanor. Her lips twisted into a sourer glower.

_´Always with her annoying traits of interruption! Always with her rowdy and unruly disregard of anything but herself! How can one be so irritating!´ _She thought to herself.

It wasn't that she hated Torako. Tatsuki admitted that she was fun to hang out with in small doses, but the lively girl had her many ways of getting under Tatsuki's skin – something that irked the latter something fierce.

Tatsuki let out a quiet but drawn-out sigh. This was not how she had wished to start her day, far from it. Everything had been fine until Torako had assaulted them with her enthusiastic greeting, but for the moment she was distracted. A distracted Torako meant peace and quiet for Tatsuki. All was well in the world.

With a slightly better mood, she continued towards the vast library through the corridors. A few students from other classes could be seen scattered into small groups as they began to appear the closer the clock ticked towards the first hour.

That's when Tatsuki saw them. Nene and Ushio were both standing out from the crowds with their clothing and/or hair, so Tatsuki recognized them immediately.

As she was about to call for them, she noticed that there was something odd about the duo. Normally, they rarely hung out together and when they did, they barely were friendly towards each other. Or at least in Ushio's case. Nene was how she always was.

But further down the hallway, they walked with a hurried pace. Holding hands and Ushio's profile revealed what could be described best as a lighthearted grin. She was in a good mood. While holding hands with Nene. Who was dragging Ushio somewhere.

That itself was mindboggling enough, but the complete picture of Nene dragging Ushio with her, who seemed to smile at it and show no sign of annoyance was so deviant a picture that Tatsuki lost her reasoning. Doing her best to avoid being seen, she began to stalk the duo. She wanted to know just what was going on.

Because no one with a clear would allow Nene to do that. You just didn't.

_´Just what is going on in Makunouchi-san's head? To allow Andou-san… Doesn't she realize what could happen?´_

Tatsuki peeked around the corner. It appeared that they were heading towards the ladies restroom.

_´What are they up to?´ _Tatsuki thought to herself. _´There's something odd going on… I can tell that much. But if I keep following them I'll be violating their privacy… But it's Andou-san we are talking about!´_

Despite her inner reasoning, Tatsuki gave in. She would probably regret it, but her curiosity won her over. She wanted to know as to why Nene and Ushio were taking off towards the restroom before class. They were holding hands after all!

She waited until they had disappeared through the doors before she hurried over. If she could calm herself, she could pass it off as simply wishing to visit the restroom as well before class. Otherwise she may be able to find out the meaning behind the duo's particular behaviour.

As Tatsuki walked over towards the door, she took a moment and braced herself. She could still turn back around and pretend this had not happened. Worst come to worst, she would be accused of being an eavesdropper if she got caught.

Tatsuki took a deep breath. Her mind was clear and set; she wanted to know what was going on, and yet again was Nene the reason for it. No one hung out with her like that willingly. And Ushio had looked very willing.

She opened up the door and stepped inside as quietly as possible. The room was empty. No one stood by the sinks. Tatsuki silently walked forwards, listening carefully. If they were not in the open, then that meant they were in one of the booths.

It was then she heard it. It was faint, but she heard it. The sounds were muffled and dim but Tatsuki knew what was happening behind one of the booths. The realization dawned on her like mirror falling to the floor.

_´They couldn't be… No! That's absurd! But it sure sounds like… Damn my curiosity..!´_

Tatsuki knelt down towards the floor. Two pairs of feet was visible on the booth farthest to the left; definitely Nene's and Ushio's.

She carefully stepped inside the booth next to it and thankfully the door was already ajar. She silently locked it and listened to the sounds, which was now much clearer, to her horrific realization. They consisted of light moans and breathless sentences that were barely spoken in whispers.

"This is even better than yesterday…" Nene said with a light chuckle. The sound of a kiss followed shortly. "I could kiss you all day and not grow tired…"

Ushio's reply was breathless. "Is that right…? I would've normally socked you… for that…" Another kiss was heard. "But I guess I would miss your lips just as much now…"

"My my, Ushio-chan… You certainly have changed, and for the better no less. I just want to ravage you on the spot, you minx."

Ushio laughed silently. "Whenever that happens, know that I will be top."

"We'll see about that…" Nene replied. "For now, let me taste those wonderful lips of yours again…"

Tatsuki listened with widened eyes, her jaw unhinged in disbelief. Nene and Ushio were lovers?! Everyone knew Nene was openly bisexual, but Ushio? Tatsuki couldn't believe what she heard, nor could she even begin to comprehend that Ushio was into girls, or at least into Nene. She started to regret her decision to follow them, now the image of the two of them together wouldn't leave her mind.

Tatsuki had stumbled upon a secret she wasn't supposed to know.

The moans from the other side grew occasionally louder, snapping the rich girl out of her trance of disbelief.

_´I can't stay here any longer!´ _She thought. _´I need to get out of here and forget about this! I've heard enough!´_

She slowly stepped down from the toilet, which she had been sitting on to avoid the risk of them seeing her feet, and tried to open the door – that was her goal, but as nervous as she was, her body was shaking. With one foot down and one hand on the lock, she leant forward a little further.

And like a cruel prank from high above, the floor suddenly felt slippery. Her one foot, the pillar that kept her up, found itself unable to stand still and slipped aside. Her hand, instinctively reaching for something to grab onto, to prevent the fall, grabbed onto the door-handle.

With a loud noise of rattling the handle and crashing down nonetheless, adding the yelp and hiss of pain, Tatsuki had blown her cover. She heard the pair of feet suddenly shuffling, gasps emitting from behind the wall.

"Who's there?!" Ushio's voice was pissed, that much was clear. The sound of their door opening up and footsteps rushing out of the booth followed until their dim shadows loomed before Tatsuki's door.

"I know you're in there! Open up you peeper!" Ushio called out again.

_´There is no way out now…´ _Tatsuki lamented mentally. She got up despite her slightly bruised knee and unlocked the door. _´God above, see me through this!´_

She didn't hesitate to open the door. It would be awkward, but she was mature; she would not try and weasel her way out now. It was best to come clean and admit what she had done.

But the shocked eyes of both Nene and Ushio were too embarrassing to bear.

"What the- Tatsuki?!" Ushio nearly yelled out. "What are you doing there?! Did you spy on us?!"

"T-That was not my intention! I mean-" Tatsuki put up her arms in her defense. "I saw you two earlier and I thought it was weird that you were holding hands! My curiosity got the best of me and for that I apologize!"

"Iizuka-kun, you don't need to apologize." Nene said with a grin. "I understand why you did it." The other two girls eyed Nene with attention, though Ushio seemed more intrigued than Tatsuki, who began to look frightened. There was something about Nene's statement and grin that was unnerving.

"Y-You do…?" The raven-haired girl asked. Nene's grin grew wider to the point that she flashed her teeth.

"Yes." Nene began. "You followed us because you were curious! You wished to witness two girls in the act so you could quench your bi-curious thirst!" The redhead puffed out her chest as if to emphasize how proud she was, whilst Tatsuki felt her jaw hang loose. Her eyes widened further in her bafflement while Nene grinned at her, and to the rich girl's surprise, so was Ushio.

"What?! No! That's preposterous!" Tatsuki roared back at them. "I was curious because no one in their right mind would even hold hands with you Andou-san! I'm not _"bi-curious"_ as you like to put it!"

"You did eavesdrop on us." Ushio said. "And you said so yourself just now that you were curious."

"Not like that!" Tatsuki replied, nearly screaming. "I don't have an interest in girls!"

Nene and Ushio glanced at each other. With matching grins, they nodded and averted their eyes back on the cornered Tatsuki. They stepped closer, and she backed away until her back was against the wall.

"You know, Tatsuki…" Ushio said with a breathless tone. "I don't like it when people butt in on my affairs…" The raven-haired girl felt the dread washing over her as the tomboy fired a glare towards her.

"And I for one don't find you to be convincing…" Nene added, both stepping closer and closer. "Iizuka-kun, we know you. Surely you didn't follow us just because me being with Ushio was weird. No no… I think there is a lot more to it, but you just don't know it yet. So…"

Her face lit up with her perverted smile. A small trickle of drool ran down to her chin. "Let us start bonding our friendship, Iizuka-kun…"

"The booth. Now." The tomboy said, grabbing hold of Tatsuki's right arm in the process while Nene quickly grabbed the other, pulling the rich girl into the booth with them. Tatsuki let out a sharp yelp as she was roughly pushed into the booth, and now her fear began to take hold of her. Trapped inside a small booth with Nene, the pervert and Ushio her accomplice, what chances of escape did she have now?

The door was locked.

"It's funny; we were talking about you yesterday." The dirt-blonde-haired girl said with a small smirk. "And now is a good time to kill two birds with one stone."

Tatsuki eyed Ushio with a frightened gaze. "W-What do you mean Makunouchi-san? What did you talk about that involved me?!"

"Like you didn't already knew, Iizuka-kun…" Nene whispered in a husky voice, before pushing Tatsuki up against the wall with her own body. Her lips captured the raven-haired girl's immediately.

Tatsuki let out a muffled gasp against the redhead's lips, trying to push her away but to no avail. She felt Nene's tongue touching hers, the taste of Nene's fruity lip-balm coating her own. Tatsuki felt like she was about to scream; Nene, the pervert, was kissing her!

And she was relentless as she kept it up. The raven-haired girl squirmed and struggled, but Nene had her pinned to the wall with Ushio's help, who was now watching with intrigued eyes. The tomboy admitted that it was enticing to see two girls kissing, and while Nene could be irritating, she was a great kisser herself.

Several minutes passed, and all of those were occupied by Nene making out with an unwilling Tatsuki, though she had started to resist less. As Nene kept kissing her, she noticed how the kisses were now returned, kindly. Tatsuki had started to kiss Nene back, despite how her body still tried to push Nene away, albeit with less strength in each push.

_´How lucky can I be?!´ _Nene exclaimed mentally. _´First I get Ushio-chan yesterday, where I from now on can make out with her as much as I want, and now I'm feeling Iizuka-kun's heart opening up for me as well! Am I… Am I in Heaven…? Have I reached Nirvana?´_

Slowly, Nene withdrew from Tatsuki, whose face was as crimson as a tomato. She was panting heavily as she leant back towards the wall, barely clutching onto Nene's sleeves. The redhead grinned.

"Well Iizuka-kun? Wasn't the taste of maiden lips simply divine? Sensual? Fantastic to say the least?" Tatsuki didn't reply. Her eyes were fixated on Nene, and a small scowl was clearly visible, but the raven-haired girl just kept panting.

"Looks like she is stubborn…" Ushio said with a grin, gently pushing Nene aside as she gazed down at her classmate. "Then allow me to continue, alright Nene?" The redhead nodded eagerly at the tomboy; drooling all the while she smiled with her usual lustful glint.

Ushio ran a hand through her dirt-blonde hair, smirking down at Tatsuki who stared back with a frightened expression. She grabbed the raven-haired girl's collar.

"You and I haven't interacted too much with each other, but I think it's time to take you down from your high horse." Was all Ushio said before she leant down to catch Tatsuki's lips with her own. And that's when Ushio knew.

Nene was definitely rubbing off on her.

* * *

Yes, I know "kun" isn't usually used for females, but Nene use it towards the other girls in the anime.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the very, very delayed update.


End file.
